


Without her

by Mylipsarepoison



Series: Our last dance [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girls Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: Veronica and Toni  spend the night together drinking in la  Bonne Nuit . Dancing lost  in each others eye's. Skin to skin. Everything was perfect like a day dream.But what they will do when the one and only love of Toni, Cheryl show up?





	1. Chapter 1

The way Toni gaze at her send shivers  
down her spine.The way her body fall and press warmth against her! 

Every time as they dance.It make Veronica feel weird .

Its odd. Like when she did meet Archie for the first time in Pops. When she first arrived in town .It is was so similar but also very different.

Toni drinks from her metal flask . She dance and twirl around Veronica.

She stumbled turning her ankle. with a clumsy move she passed her arms around Veronicas neck. She slipped again. Pulling her down with her . All the alcohol fall in her dress . Before Toni hit in the floor She catch her from her waist .Stay complete still . For a moment .

Staring at each other's eyes. Toni smirks at her and V blinks . Looking at every other direction except Tonis.

'Sorry' 'Its okay. Just be careful.'  
She said awkward.  
Helping her to stand in her feet . She smirk and lean her head in Veronicas shoulder. Offering her the empty now flask .

The brunete sighed giving her a gentle smile . Who change in a gleeful chuckle.

'It haves so much noise here . Can we go somewhere else ?' 'Sure. I know the right place.'  
'is that so ? Miss lodge'  
She scoffed.  
'well it has bourbon and we could be alone.'  
'Ok you made your point . I am convinced.'  
Veronica catched her wrist and led her in a tiny dark room .

It has Black floor tiles and heavy crimson curtains .'i am sure is here . it was the last time . Ha i found it.' She said with excessive pride.

"Are you trying to make me drunk? Miss lodge"  
Raising one eyebrow. Teasing her.  
'oh you are cute ! Even if i wanted it ,I cant . You are already drunk.'

She gaze at her . Biting lightly her lower lips. But enough to make Veronicas stomach tighte .

She drinks one sip from her glass . While the same time started to play with her hair . She sits next to her in the couch .

'I hope . All this situation with pretty poison not be a matter. You know with you and Cheryl.' ' Oh Veronica' She moans. Reaches out and presses her palm in hers cheek.

  
She was feeling her heart pounding in her chest with force .Toni coulda swore that moment that she could hear it .  
Even if it was for a second . A very sweet rhythm .

'There is no reason to worry about it.'

'So is everything all right ?'  
Sounded more disappointed than she wishes. Please say no. She felt like a vise was tighten her sternum.

'No . I mean its not your fault .The problem was here for very long time.'  
Shee replied,looking away from her.  
The expression in her face changed suddenly .

  
It became more serious almost cold .She had never seen her like that before.  
'You know, if you ever need someone to talk to. I am here . Maybe will help you to feel better.'

Then followed total silence between them for a few seconds .Although in Veronica it seemed like centuries.  
'i done everything i could, to make her happy.I was always trying to protect her from getting hurt...'

'For once in my life it was me and not her She couldn't handle it.It's just like never is not enough for her!' She Cried out.

'I am NOT enough'  
She said the last part so quietly .  
So much ,so that Veronica couldn't be sure whether she imagined it or not.  
'You... you deserve something much better.  
I believe you are amazing.'

' really you believe that?" She said smiling. She caught up to her, her face eased into its usual expression, which was something between a smirk and a leer  
' Of course, who wouldn't ?'

Toni closed the small distance between the pair, her hand slowly coming up to cup Veronicas cheek .  
She moved her tufts that fell on her face behind her ears.

Sighed she didn't realize how she was holding her breath .

V felt a second hand, wrapped around her waist, drawing her as near as possible.  
Tony closed her lips with hers .She moved her hands to her neck.The kiss was wet and her lips gently warm.

It was different than kissing with Archie .Her breath smelled of alcohol  
Veronica passed her arms between Tony's hair.

  
She gently slipped her own tongue out to brush agains Veronicas .

Veronica moaned at the kiss. She goggled her eyes . When she was startled by Tony's teeth on her lower lip .  
.She caressed her back and started to petting her hair .

Tightened her waist and crossed her hand Under the purple t-shirt of Veonica .

The kiss was abruptly interrupted by a loud clack on the door.

' I came here to apologize'. She sobbed . 

'Cheryl let me explain-'  
'I was selfish i know but i would never ever do that to you. If i was angry' Yelled at Toni


	2. The morning after

Toni felt her body heavy unimaginable to shake her limbs and an intense warmth all over her body as if someone set her on fire.

She tried to open her eyes, her eyesight was blurred. The girl let out a choked scream and her head was about to break. Cheryl had trusted her. How could he do that to her?

She was definitely angry with Cheryl but because they were going through a difficult period, it doesn't mean that she had to forget about her when she saw the brunette . Veronica was her friend and nothing else .It was wrong to exept more from her.

She disappointed Cheryl just like she had disappointed her several years ago .... She always succeeded to break the trust of the people close to her.She had promised that she would be there no matter what.

With the difference that she was in the past but Cheryl was in the present. He had time to make amends.

She would not let her pride and selfishness deprive her of the only thing that made her happy. After all, almost nothing happened between them, they just kissed. They were both swept away by the large amount of alcohol they consume and lost in the moment .

The both of them with the need for company. 'Hey are you okay?' A quiet sleeping voice asked her next to her.

'Yeah thanks' she replied before she could think. Toni screamed when realized she was in bed. Someone else bed with a person who couldn't be Cheryl.Atleast after their fight....a few seconds past then she understand .Toni was with Veronica, who was resting her head on her chest.

'My head .Please Toni stop screaming' Lodge said, grimacing.

Despite the agony she felt, and the anxiety all over her body forced herself to ask

'What happened last night?'


	3. Chapter 3

Before Veronica had a chance to answer,her phone rang. 'Ok Betty i am on my way. We will be there in ten minutes'

Toni could tell by her facial expression that something very bad happened. She graped fast her black jacket from the bed and headed for the door. 'We must go, the Goulies are in la bonne nuit' 'Fuck'Toni muttered under her breathe.

  
The ride was agonising slow. They avoided looking at each other or talking. They parked the car a few blocks away from the store. The whole area right from the store was tree-covered.

At the back door they met with a visibly upset Betty. 'hey' 'Hey? They entered the store, I couldn't make them leave.I call Jug he is coming with the serpents ..' She stopped and eyed Toni with suspicion. 'Excuse us for a while' Betty grabbed Veronica by the hand and led her away from the other girl.

She passed her blonde hair behind her ear, 'So Whats up?' 'nothing' V answered without looking at her friend. The blonde stared at her 'Are you kidding me you came here with Topaz and you telling me nothing happened?' She said bewildered .

'We are friends' said innocetly. 'Are you fucking her' the blonde asked with voice calm not betraying any emotion. 'What NO'She nearly yelled. 'I'm sure you don't' 'friends' she snarled 'I know you Veronica better than anyone V' She grow the presure of her grip in other girl's arm. 'Do you care really ? I didn't notice.You have him after all' She released her hand and wrapped a curl of her friend's hair between her fingers toyed it.

  
The blonde went near Toni 'sorry for that lets go inside' said with a cam polite smile. The more they stayed outside , the less she can tolerate the bitter cold.

She felt her whole body begin to paralyze Inside the store was warm but full of the smell of cigarettes.It maked Betty almost to wish to go outside in the parking again.

Veronica gained courage and decided to approach the table where a young thin woman with dark long blonde hair and a black tight leather jacket was sitting. 'I'm afraid the store is closed today. You should probably go'

'Well love we only want to meet with some friend's then we Will be gone. Care to keep me company until then?'She asked with a almost charming smile and winked at her.She made sign with her eyes for the girl to look on the side where two big men were sitting. Obviously armed they looked old they must have been in their fifties with a similar jacket with the woman. 'Of course' said inside her teeths.

'Don't be like that sweetheart.I don't bite'She smirked .The woman was truly beautiful When the girl didn't make a move forward she added 'Expect if you wand me to' amused with the brunettes discomfort.

Toni was was sitting on the wooden bench with drinks near Betty.Watching the scene in front of her with new anxiety building up inside her stomach.The warmth from her body near calmed her.She started to play with her long sleeves and tried to control her breathing. The Woman stopped abruptly speaking with Veronica and turned her gaze to her.'Bloody hell Antoinette?' Shouted stunned. Betty and Veronica turned at her direction.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Toni had a chance to open her mouth,  
a petite boy with high cheekbones and a girl with carly red hair like fire came inside.  
The girl run in her direction.

she wispered and cupped her cheek. 'Cheryl i am so sorry i lo..' Said trembling.she was fighting the strong urge not to cry 'hey its okay i know. Can we go outside? ' Toni nod not trusting her voice to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The cold didn't help the agony she felt. They walked across the stone alley between the cedars. When they they reached the river she said. 'Before you say anything. I love you and i am very sorry for what i did .If you cant forgive me i will understand it'  
  
'I am not going anywhere. I know you were drunk when you kissed her. It was just that? only a kiss right ?'She asked her with need

'Yes 'forced herself to say even if she couldn't remember, what happened and all the evidence was against her. She couldn't deny her anything. She was in Love with Cheryl the truth will hurt her so better if neither of them learnt it ever.

She came closer her lips brushed hers softly,  
It's breathtaking, and sort of makes you feel like you're in a romantic teenager movie. The kiss is slow and gentle, deep and meaningful. It felt warmth blossoms in her stomach.  
Now that she had Cheryl with her, everything would be fine.


End file.
